


Z martwymi rozmawia się łatwiej

by NoNameRat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 sezon, Gen, krótka forma
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Jak nie ma się z kim porozmawiać o swoich problemach (poza tym nie jesteś szczególnie wylewnym gościem), to rozmawia się z martwym ojcem, bo masz gwarancję, że a) zostaniesz wysłuchany, b) prawdopodobnie ci nie odpowie, ergo sam decydujesz w którym kierunku toczy się rozmowa.Tak mi przyszło do głowy po 15 odcinku ("Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell"), bo w nim Dean karze Samowi wybrać stronę, potem musi sam się zdecydować po której stronie stoi, a na początku jeszcze wspomina Johna.





	

…nie wiem od czego zacząć. Nie ma sensu zaczynać od początku. Lista jest zbyt długa, a zaczyna się od mamy. Wiem, że tego nie chciałbyś słuchać. Ani tego, że jesteś zaraz po niej. Ale mama wróciła, dostając nową szansę. I wykorzystała ją tylko na to, żeby podążać ślepo za swoim niedającym się wyplewić łowieckim instynktem. Więc po raz drugi muszę ją dopisać do listy. Nie, żebym prowadził dziennik ludzi którzy mnie zdradzili, opuścili, oszukali, zostawili czy odeszli wbrew swojej woli, bo z pewnością do nieba nie przywiodła ich śmierć z przyczyn naturalnych. Gdybym miał to spisywać, byłbym już przy pięćdziesiątym tomie.

Też jesteś na tej liście, też nie raz i nie dwa, a nawet nie trzy, ale… mimo to…  Zawsze byłem po twojej stronie. A może to ty byłeś po mojej?...

Cholera, znów to samo. Nie wiem, nie wiem co robić. Zaczęło się od Casa. Castiela. Polubiłbyś go. Albo i nie. Nie wiem.  Castiel ciągle wybiera to co _słuszne_. Większe dobro. Pracował z nami, ale teraz walczy gdzieś daleko, dla swoich braci, albo dla ludzi, może dla nieba. Wiem, że chciałby być po mojej stronie, że kiedyś po niej _był_. Tak to się zaczęło. Złapał mnie mocno i uwolnił od potępienia, cały ten piekielno-anielski syf. Teraz jest inaczej? Nie wiem. On też nie wie. Nie ma go w bunkrze. Nie ma nigdzie. Raz pracuje z aniołami, potem z demonami, z Crowleyem, z nami, z kim tylko może, cholera, miał układ z Lucyferem. _Z Lucyferem_ , _do jasnej cholery!_  
Castiel nie jest po żadnej stronie. Chciałby pomóc wszystkim, całemu światu, ale nie potrafi. Nawet pomimo tego, że daje wszystko co ma, poświęca całego siebie w imię… w imię czego? Wybierz stronę Cas. Nie zostawiaj mnie tu samego.

Mama? Jest tutaj, z nami. Nie wykorzystuje dobrze tego czasu. Nie da się wypisać z bycia łowcą. To najbardziej uzależniająca praca na świecie. Z wielu powodów. Nawet jeśli chce się ją rzucić, to jak przy paskudnym nawyku – przy każdym kroku cały świat gęstnieje przypominając, że nie ma takiej opcji. Mary jest głęboko uzależniona, ale inaczej niż ty byłeś. Jest bardziej jak ja – walczy i zabija. Pod koniec dnia jest zadowolona, że zrobiła coś dla świata, dla ludzi, dla tego piekielnego _większego dobra._ „To większe niż my, Dean”.  
Nie mówi tego na głos, ale ja znam to spojrzenie które próbuje przed nami ukryć. Jest zadowolona z zastrzyku adrenaliny przy polowaniu, z krwi na koszuli, ze swojego dziedzictwa, z tego że może na chwilę nie myśleć o pustce i strachu jakie w sobie nosi, bo nie ma na to czasu podczas walki. Mam to samo spojrzenie.

A jednak, kiedy doszło co do czego, wybrała _większe dobro_. Brytyjscy Ludzie Pisma? Przewróciłbyś się w grobie. Wybrała stronę, i na pewno nie była to moja strona.

Może to ja stoję nie po tej stronie co trzeba. Może to nasza wina, że zostaliśmy sami. Że zostałem sam. Nie, serio. Sammy poszedł za nią. Do tamtych gości. Do większego dobra, do świata bez potworów, do walki gdzie liczy się efekt bez względu na wszystko. Nie brzmi to dobrze. Hej, sam raz byłem potworem. Wampirem. Zabiliby mnie bez względu na wszystko, nie patrząc czy dałoby mi się pomóc czy nie. Te wszystkie potwory, wilkołaki, ci wszyscy… _ludzie_ , którzy tego nie wybrali, których przypadek pokarał paskudnie, a którzy wciąż są dobrzy. Czy ich też zabijemy. Hej, pamiętasz Gatha? Na pewno go pamiętasz. Zamienił się w wilkołaka. Nie znasz Bennego, ale był dobrym gościem. Wampir. Nie mówię, że mamy robić piknik i zapraszać każdą strzygę na popołudniową herbatkę, ale to nie jest już takie proste.

…nie wiem na czym to zakończyć. Zawsze byłeś po mojej stronie. Mojej i Sama. Po stronie rodziny. Wszystko co robiłeś było dla Mary i dla nas. Nigdy nie miałeś w oku tego błysku satysfakcji po polowaniu, ani nie ścierałeś rękawem krwi z policzka uśmiechając się do siebie. Jedyne co przynosiłeś to zmęczenie i puste spojrzenie, które podnosiłeś tylko kiedy coś do ciebie mówiłem. Przez resztę czasu wbijałeś wzrok w podłogę nie wiedząc co ze sobą, potworami, z całym światem zrobić. Pocieszałeś się, że ratowałeś ludzi, że szukałeś rozwiązania, ale nie było żadnego większego dobra. Byliśmy tylko my i wypełniony mrokiem i cieniami świat przed nami. Nie musiałeś się zastanawiać co wybrać, bo zawsze wybierałeś nas. Była to jedyna strona jaką znałeś, choć nie była łatwa. I dlatego mnie zostawiłeś mnie po raz ostatni, bo wybrałeś moją stronę, która doprowadziła cię do niczego innego jak śmierci.

Nie boję się śmierci. I pomimo, że Cas, Mary i Sam nie wzięli mojej strony, ja wezmę ich stronę. Wybiorę rodzinę.

**Author's Note:**

> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz coś dodać od siebie. :)


End file.
